


Captive

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Captivity, Claustrophobia, Come Eating, Emotional Manipulation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masochism, Non-Consensual Groping, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Panic Attacks, Stockholm Syndrome, Verbal Humiliation, not beta read sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FN-2187 is kept confined to a small room on the Finalizer with only a refresher and a bed. He is fed twice a day, made to bathe once a day, and is visited by Kylo Ren a few times a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

FN-2187 curled into himself on top of the sheets, freezing even though the Finalizer was kept at an even temperature. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't stop shaking, his breath came out of him in short, wet pants as the room around him shifted and turned.

He was sure he was sweating through the sheets, he was sure he was going to vomit.

Often times when these bouts of panic came over him, FN-2187 usually just breathed in and out slowly, trying his hardest not to upset Kylo Ren by panicking when he so much as shifted towards him. 

This time, however, he was alone. There was nothing to distract him from the fact that he was trapped, there was no where to go because nobody remembered him and nobody wanted him. Except for maybe Kylo Ren on his good days. But Kylo Ren wasn't even here, hadn't been back for hours?Days? Weeks? He couldn't remember.

The last time FN had been out of this room had been just after his deployment to Jakku. Just thinking about that sandy planet sent another rush of panic through his body, it reminded him that he had once failed his Lord Ren severely. FN tried to shove thoughts of Jakku from his mind, he needed to calm down. Kylo Ren could come back at any moment. And FN didn't want to still be freaking out when he did.

****  
It felt like an entire day had passed before FN finally calmed himself down enough to remember where he was. 

His room- no, his cell- was barely larger than a broom closet. All FN had in this room was a bed, only with top sheets that were seemingly glued to the bed, a refresher in the corner, and his First order assigned undergarments. FN assumed that he wasn't allowed any real clothing because it would be a waste of time cleaning them, but he still didn't understand why he couldn't have a blanket or something to keep out the cold or to at least hide under when he was feeling overwhelmed. 

It felt like a week had passed before Kylo Ren returned to the room. 

FN-2187 rose from on top of the sheets and removed his undergarments. He placed himself near the foot of his bed, facing his Lord Ren.

Kylo Ren crossed the small space, passing the refresher and towering over FN-2187. 

FN avoided looking near his mask.

"You have not been eating properly" Kylo Ren stated, "You are required to maintain an even diet"

FN didn't respond, he wasn't supposed to. But he never really ate much anymore, FN wasn't trying to protest, most of the time he just could not bring himself to eat the food offered to him. 

Kylo Ren moved towards the bed and sat down near the edge. 

Hopefully all he wanted was FN's mouth this time.

His Lord Ren motioned towards the floor near his feet "Come, kneel."

FN kneeled.

His Lord Ren shifted his robes and revealed a small food ration. Lord Ren placed the ration next to him onto the bed. He then shifted his robes and revealed his cock to FN. "There you go" Kylo Ren mumbled

FN knew what to do, he shuffled in closer, eyes on Kylo Ren's cock while he listened to the crinkling of the ration paper. Kylo Ren guided his member into FN's mouth and he swallowed down his Lord Ren's cock until his nose was settled near the bottom of Ren's stomach, "Good boy..." He heard his Lord whisper.

FN mouthed at the cock in his mouth, swiping his tongue along the base as he knew Lord Ren enjoyed. He kept his head low and took as much of his Lord's cock as he could without choking. 

The first time he was made to do this, FN could barely suck past the head of Lord Ren's cock, he had sputtered and whined and pulled away as his Lord had tried to simply teach him something required of him. Remembering this disobedience caused a grimace to form on FN's face, but luckily for him it wouldn't be misinterpreted, as his Lord Ren was seemingly distracted today. 

FN was motioned to move away and the rations he noticed from before were placed in front of his face. Lord Ren was slowly stroking himself with the hand not holding (what he was assuming) FN's food.

The room was silent except for the rubbing of skin on skin. FN suddenly noticed how hungry he actually was, it must have been longer than he thought since he received proper nutrients. Eyes trained on his Lord, FN noticed when Lord Ren sped up his strokes and came straight onto the rations. 

FN was so shocked he forgot to keep his mouth shut. "Ah....I..." Kylo Ren grasped the back of his head and shoved his face into the rations. 

"Eat it." 

As FN forced himself to eat, he felt his Lord stroking the back of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfic :)))))) rip  
> Ill probably write more, what do you guys think of it so far


	2. Chapter 2

FN was curled up against the wall near the refresher when Kylo Ren came back again.

FN shoved himself up and moved to his usual position, staring at the floor as Kylo Ren stalked towards the bed and sat down.

His Lord Ren removed his gloves and ran his hands along FN’s thighs. FN trembled. This was different, Lord Ren never touched him like this, his hands freezing their way up his thighs. The muscles in his stomach tensed in his effort to keep still. 

Lord Ren removed his hands and shifted back along the bed to lean against the wall, his mask shining slightly in the light. “Sit here, over my lap.”

FN removed his under garments and climbed over to his Lord. He kept his hands held close to his body as he settled on his knees where his Lord wanted him. Lord Ren returned his cold hands to their original position on FN’s thighs. With nowhere to look, FN kept his eyes near the bottom of the mask.

His Lord placed a hand on FN’s face and stroked his bottom lip with his thumb, “It’s ok, you can kiss me.” 

Kiss him? 

FN was too afraid he would upset his Lord and quickly kissed the side of his mask. 

Kylo Ren chuckled, “You can do better than that.” 

Could he? Ignoring the fact that his Lord was wearing a mask, FN was a Stormtrooper, and he had barely ever touched another human being skin to skin before this room…

“Let me rephrase that,” FN’s eyes snapped up at the intense displeasure in his Lord’s voice, “You should do better than that.” 

Scared out of his thoughts, FN raised his trembling hands to the sides of the mask. He licked his lips and pressed them to the bottom of the mask where he guessed Kylo Ren’s lips would be. His heart was pounding in his chest. 

FN pulled away, staring down at his Lord’s chest.

“That wasn’t as bad.” His Lord muttered as he moved his hands to FN’s hips, his fingers digging into his sides. His Lord ran the back of one hand over FN’s stomach as the muscles flinched. “I am proud of you for maintaining your diet once again.” 

The praise was subdued by FN’s shame.

Lord Ren moved his hands lower, hovering over FN’s flaccid cock. 

FN huffed out a sigh as Kylo Ren grasped him. FN never really noticed how large his Lord’s hands were.

“I am very pleased today” his Lord informed him, “You’ve have not earned this, but I wish to give it to you.”

FN rushed to reply, “Thank you, Lord Ren.” He was good at this, he never forgot to show his gratitude. 

His Lord Ren continued to fondle him and offered the fingers of his other hand to FN’s mouth. FN swallowed them down to the knuckle, trying to get as much lubrication as possible.

The hand on FN’s cock was warming up from his own body heat, but the fingers in his mouth were still a little cold when his Lord removed them from his mouth. His Lord reached behind him, his wet fingers moving towards his entrance. FN unnerved himself by pushing his half hard cock into Lord Ren’s fist with a choked off moan, trying to get closer. 

FN steadied himself on his Lord’s shoulders as he pressed a finger into him. It hurt, and that just made FN completely erect. His hips jerked into the fist around him and FN dropped his head onto his Lord’s shoulders and pushed back as another finger was urged inside of him. His cock leaked onto his Lord’s robes. 

Lord Ren tightened his grip on FN’s cock and shoved his fingers deeper into his ass, FN’s thighs trembled as he grabbed Lord Ren’s arms and panted and moaned. His hips jerked in uneven thrusts.

“Come on,” his Lord commanded, “Take your gift.” 

“Ohh…ah” FN moaned to the side of his Lord’s mask as his hips slammed down and his cock spurted into his Lord’s fist and dripped onto his robes. 

As he came down from his orgasm, the heat rushed out of FN’s body and he shivered until his teeth chattered. He had soiled his Lord’s robes. 

His Lord Ren gripped his body tightly, “My Lord…I-I my-my Lord-“ FN gasped for air, “Please, I-” 

“Enough.” FN’s mouth snapped shut. His Lord shifted their bodies until they were again at the edge of his bed. “Clean up this mess” his Lord commanded.

FN rushed to work, he was always happy to serve his Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo Ren was angry today. 

His intimidating figure stormed into the room and FN was shoved onto the bed just by a twist of his Lord’s hand. 

“I’ll be inside you this time.” was the only warning he got before he was engulfed by Kylo Ren’s threatening presence. 

****  
On the bed, FN held his legs close to his chest as Lord Ren fingered him open. He was still wearing his gloves and was only using the bare minimum amount of slick, so it hurt. It definitely hurt. Though the pain sent sparks of fire up his spine and made FN’s stomach twist, his dick was still bobbing and leaking all over his stomach. 

Lord Ren dragged his fingers out of FN and pressed the head of his cock against his hole. FN’s fingers dug into his thighs as he trembled in anticipation and braced himself for the pain. When Kylo Ren snapped his hips forward, FN almost bit through his bottom lip from the agony. 

It felt like hot lava was being poured into his gut. 

With tears running down his face, FN couldn’t help but grunt and groan as Lord Ren fucked into him until his hips were snug against the back of his thighs. FN hoped with all his will that the wetness he felt wasn’t blood.

Kylo Ren grunted and suddenly large hands were roughly grabbing FN’s legs and tugging them onto his shoulders. His Lord shifted out then violently shoved back into him, knocking his breath out of his lungs. Unable to get enough air, FN’s hands fumbled through the air, he caught his Lord’s robes and held on for dear life as he was pounded into. 

After a particularly hard thrust caused FN to shove at his Lord’s chest, his arms instantly shot above his head and couldn’t be convinced to move, in fact, his entire body felt unbelievably heavy like it was made of lead. 

Lord Ren growled out, “All you had to do was lie there.” 

FN’s stomach recoiled with disgust for himself as Kylo Ren continued to thrust into him, he had failed his Lord again and now he wasn’t even allowed to control his own body. His eyes burned and his chest heaved as tears continued to run down his face. 

His head moved without his permission until FN was forced to make eye contact with the mask he imagined hid an intensely violent expression, his body seized up in terror and his Lord responded by shoving into him brutally until all FN could feel was his fear and the semen burning his insides. 

FN endured the emptiness that took place inside of him when Lord Ren withdrew from his body.

There were no words exchanged when Kylo Ren left the room and it took a few minutes until, shivering and gasping for air, FN regained control of his body. 

With his dick half hard and cum running down his thighs, FN curled into himself on his little bed and wished he at least had a blanket to hide under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THATS IT!!! Thanks for reading and thanks for the advice!  
> 


End file.
